


Zodon Sontaim

by Graun_en_Skai



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Endgame Clarke Griffin/Lexa, F/F, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-21
Updated: 2018-11-21
Packaged: 2019-08-25 23:17:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 16,858
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16670272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Graun_en_Skai/pseuds/Graun_en_Skai
Summary: Clexa Endgame.Octavia has convinced her best friends; biomedical engineer, Raven Reyes and trauma surgeon, Clarke Griffin to sign up for tours of duty in grounder territory. The trio are obsessed with their work until they encounter the Commander of the twelve clans and get caught up on a journey to bring peace and stability to the region by fulfilling an ancient prophecy.AKASemi-modern AU adventure fanfic where Clarke and Lexa are forced to work together to navigate quests to restore the flame.





	1. T minus two weeks to departure (Warnings)

**Author's Note:**

> Hello potential readers! This is my first ever attempt at writing so please be kind.
> 
> I obviously don't have any rights to the characters.
> 
> I tried to use the first chapter to give some context for the story and to lay out some of the core relationships. The plot will start to develop more quickly when Clarke arrives in Trikru territory. 
> 
> Thank you for stopping in and I hope you enjoy. 
> 
> :)

** T- two weeks and 07:00 hours to departure **

 

Raven and Clarke sat in the back of a sterile looking classroom as a stout man that filled out his uniform a little too fully introduced himself. Clarke imagined the instructor was a military man by his posture and the fact that he started speaking at nearly a shout despite the quiet room.

“I am sergeant Pike. My job is to prepare you for what you’re lives are going to look like on the ground in two weeks. You will spend morning session with me with the exception of departure day and the upcoming Sunday. Please do keep in mind that if you cannot take the program, you will not be able to handle the ground and should make that clear to an instructor immediately. You will spend the afternoon sessions of the first week with your core. The cores are medical, tech, and logistical. The next week, your afternoon sessions will be spent with in your teams. All of you should have received your team assignment in your prep packets. Your instructors for the second week will be grounders themselves and will be your team leaders when you arrive at your sites. For any of you who did not read the prep packet, grounders are the people of the region. There are 12 tribes but together, they are grounders. This is listed in your prep packet on page nine, the teams we are preparing in this cohort will be sent to the following locations:

Location 1 (Gus): Polis- the Capital and HQ for everything. This center mostly keeps techs and logisticians, but each medical core member will be stationed in Polis for a portion of their time. Green, Jordan, Wick, McEntire, Salmaan, and Diego  
Location 2 (Sea Kaptin and Derek): Uf Wada Trap- 'Strong Water Camp' is the main trading and transportation hub between Trikru and Floukru territories and is the third city, with TonDC being the second city. Luna is the Floukru leader. Balakrishnan, Wendell, and Nguyen.   
Location 3 (Agadez): Tromon Stegeda or 'Horn Town' is in Samgedakru land and is literally an oasis in the badlands. Jaha, Monroe, Sanchez, Glass, and Emerson  
Location 4 (Linkon): Teina Tombom Trei will be the final team and the team the furthest from Polis. The trail post is closest of the four sites to the active conflict zones. If you have already spent time with the maps you were issued, you will recall that the Trail post is the fall back point from the Northern front bordering Azgeda. While Azgeda and Trikru are technically at 'peace', skirmishes and small conflicts are common. In addition, Trail post is the first stop from TonDC on the way to Polis and the conflict with Mt. Weather is an active conflict. Both Generals Indra and Anya are stationed at this post according to the most recent information. Griffin, Reyes, Potter, and Troups

"You have all chosen to take on a most dangerous task and I hope you understand the gravity and importance of the information you will be given over the next two weeks" Pike summarized.

Raven turned to Clarke and whispered, “Do you think Octavia convinced us to sign up just so we would have to deal with two weeks of this dude? He knows we all read yea?”

Clarke turned towards her best friend and chuckled. “Oh, you didn’t know? O and I took bets if you would be able to complete ‘Pike-Camp’ or if you’d get us both kicked out.”

The women both stifled their laughter while receiving death glares from Pike. Pike had walked closer to their chosen table and addressed the two women. “So, you two have been in to Trikru territory and have studied their cultural and political situation for years while also having an extensive military service record?”

“Dude, wait, wait, wait, hold up” Raven interjected while holding up both her hands to make her point, “what are you talking about, I thought this was intro to taking Mediterranean cruises.”

“And what, may I ask, is your intended contribution to this mission, Miss…?”

“Reyes” Raven announced, “Doctor Reyes.” Raven couldn’t help herself but to include a bit of a British twist as she flared the words and quirked her eyebrow imitating James Bond. Raven also took particular pride in her name. It was one of her many trademarks.

Pike stared down at his clipboard scanning across the lines of text “Reyes, Reyes, ah, Reyes - biomedical engineer.” Pike looked up at her, his face contorted, “and Ms. Reyes, do you feel prepared to do, uh, whatever it is you will need to be doing under constant threat of violence, consistently missing supplies and technology, and while in subpar working conditions that you can’t even imagine, and all while not speaking the language of the majority of the population.”

“Now seeing as how this class is not going to teach me about cruising the Mediterranean, I suppose we could spend some of the next two weeks covering part of that, if you feel so equipped, Mr. Pike.” Raven smirked, far too pleased with herself.

“Sergeant.” Pike corrected.

Raven was one of the best biomedical engineers in the country. Clarke had always been astounded with Raven’s ability to build something from seemingly nothing and to make it work on levels that no one had envisioned before. Raven had named their childhood group the delinquents and took particular pride in being a rebel and breaking the rules. She reveled in pushing the boundaries of others and shattering any label or box that people tried to put her in. Clarke knew that Raven would be able to contribute to the mission beyond what Pike could even imagine, especially since Clarke got the feeling that Pike didn’t actually know what a biomedical engineer did.

“Next time Clarkey, we go cruising.”

Clarke looked at Raven out of the side of her eye but couldn't hide her smirk of amusement.

 

** 16 years ago **

 

Clarke met Raven the first day of seventh grade. Clarke had walked to school with her neighbors, Octavia and Bellamy Blake. Bellamy was two years above them, but since the schools were close, he had always walked with Clarke and Octavia. Octavia had been a skinny child with a penchant for wandering. She had long dark hair and often wore her clothes until there were holes through the knees, hems torn to shreds, and falling apart at the seams. When Octavia started playing sports, her body found more balance. Her muscles caught up to her height and people, particularly the boys in the school, took notice of how remarkably beautiful she really was. Bellamy had stepped in multiple times when others had attempted to walk with the trio to school, always the protector of his younger sister and her best friend.

The first day of seventh grade, the trio were on the way to the school. They had reached the middle school and Bellamy would have to walk to the next building over for the high school. He was insisting on walking the girls to class and Octavia was insisting that she and Clarke were too old for that and that if Bellamy were to walk them to class their reputations would be marked for the rest of the year. Bellamy was not prepared to take no for an answer and their conversation went the way they always went.

“I’m just trying to make sure you get to class. You’re my sister, my responsibility.”

“You’re responsibility? You’re just trying to chase away any possible chance I have at talking to anyone with a penis.”

“Octavia, you’re only in seventh grade and I’m just trying to protect you.”

“Please, I will kick your skinny-overprotective-ass, Bell.”

“Ha, like you could O.”

That had done it. Octavia launched herself at Bellamy and knocked him down. Bellamy had played football and been on the wrestling team at Arkadia middle school but hadn’t kept up with it over the summer. Octavia on the other hand had become obsessed with sports last year when she joined nearly every school sponsored sport available. The Blake's didn't come from money and so neither child grew up participating in extracurriculars, but the once they got to middle school, the Blake children wasted no time in catching up. O had trained with cross country every morning this summer because they practiced before she went to work and it left her time in the afternoons to train with the soccer, volleyball, and lacrosse teams. Octavia would have the advantage shortly and so Clarke stepped back and waited for the older Blake to concede.

After a minute, Bellamy was slowing down. He had gained the top position, but was losing momentum quickly.

Clarke saw a flash pass by her and with no announcement a girl in a red bomber jacket had tackled Bellamy into the grass. She regained her footing quickly while he simply stared up from his back at the raven haired girl. Bellamy’s face was fixed in shock until The girl’s left jab connected with his jaw and his face was jolted to the side.

Bellamy hit the grass and Raven turned to Octavia. “You okay girl?” Octavia was beside herself, laughing hysterically.

Raven looked at Clarke with confusion, “she okay?”

Clarke was laughing too. “Yea, she’ll be fine.”

“Why were you just standing there blondie? You gonna just let her get beat up?” Raven pointed over to Octavia who was still laughing.

Clarke hesitated, “I uh… they're siblings, this happens everyday.”

Octavia came to enough to choke out, “hey you, I had him ya know. If you’da just given me another minute.”

“Sure looked like that from where I was standing" Raven said crossing her arms and taking a defensive posture.

“Yea, well, it was a nice tackle, I suppose.”

Raven softened slightly.

“And a hell of a jab” Clarke added.

At that Raven took on a full on glow.

“Well thank you both, I’m Raven Reyes, first time seventh grader, all time queen of the yard.”

The girls all laughed.

“That's Clarke,” Octavia pointed at the fair haired girl before moving her hand to her chest, “and I’m Octavia. The one with the fat lip is Bell, my brother.”

Raven walked over and held out a hand to help Bellamy out of the grass. Bellamy stood up without taking the hand, a little irritated at being tackled by a stranger when he felt he was winning and also angry about being sucker punched, though he had been looking straight at Raven. Once Bellamy had stood to full height he regarded Raven with a crooked head and smiled.

“It was an alright jab. If you really wanted to go for it, you had me off guard and could have gone for the full hook.”

Raven threw her head back, “Thanks for the advice, watch out for next time.”

The trio had forged.

 

Pike had droned on for the last three hours. They had been given packets when they had arrived at the academy a few days prior to review and make their 'final' decisions whether or not they were really going to ship out. Clarke and Raven had finally done it. They had signed up to take a six month deployment. The packets described how the continent had once been peaceful, prosperous, and incredibly well developed compared to the rest of the world. The continent had been a beacon for life and people flocked to it. At the center was Polis, the shining capital of the region. The capital was protected by the Commander's army, an army made up of soldiers from the twelve clans. Most of the soldiers were from Trikru but the packet said the Commander made particular efforts to ensure the cultures of the twelve clans were respected and integrated to strengthen the army as a whole. It was also noted that despite tensions within the twelve clans and the dominant influence of Trikru, the Commander ensured Polis was still a center for trade and a place where clan affiliation did not impact daily routine or potential.

The packets provided a rudimentary map and said that much of the information provided could be outdated by the time they stepped foot on the red clay soil, the sands, the rocky desert, or the mulch covered forest. The packet's history was lacking. It began to explain about a weather incident that included flooding and mudslides that devastated everything. Once the incidents had been weathered, the famine and disease followed. Decades of famine and disease that made the Black Plague look like a common cold. The continent had been devastated and the world had cut them off for fear of it spreading.

Ten years ago, the Commander had risen from the Trikru but not much was known about the individual. There was a section in the back of the packet with short biographies of influential people. Clarke had looked at the section for longer than she cared to admit when she saw the picture of the commander.

'The Commander' was written in bold and large lettering on the first page of the appendix. The following line was in red and stated "Information on this individual is limited and estimates are provided below to best inform individuals going to the region."

The Commander:  
AKA: Heda  
Real Name Unknown  
Affiliation: Trikru

Age: Estimated to be between 25-30 years old  
Height: Estimated between 5'7 and 5'11  
Build: Athletic  
Hair: Brown  
Eyes: Green

Parents; Unknown  
Other Relations:  
Generals: Anya, Indra, and Gustus  
Unknown: Titus-speculated to be a religious/spiritual leader  
Significant Other: Unknown  
Trade: Unknown/Military

Skills: swordsmanship, archery, leadership, multilingual (at least Trigedasleng and English), and endurance.

Notes: First mention of the Commander was fifteen years ago as aid workers started noting rumors of a Commander ascending. The Commander achieved great influence in the area and is the founder of the coalition and counsel. The Commander holds the seat of power on the counsel.

 

Clarke had read over the Commander's page until she had the minimal details memorized, but mostly she stared at the grainy picture where the only true feature showing were a set of intense green eyes that Clarke had tried to draw. Looking at the picture she could tell there was so much more depth to the eyes that had been captured by the camera. She recognized her own limitation when she had gone to draw the eyes from the unfocused image, she could not get them quite right. She let her mind wander consistently about grounder territory would look like, about what the Trikru would be like, about what she would be like. 

To the outside world, the continent was untouchable and those who chose to go were naive adrenaline junkies, missionaries, or soldiers looking for their fortunes. Clarke truthfully hadn’t thought much differently about it until Octavia had persuaded otherwise. In fact, Octavia had been very persuasive. She told Raven and Clarke about the direct impact she had on people’s lives. How everything was so clear when she was deployed. How there was no distance between her and life or death, how the distance between people was so different, and how she felt like she was able to be the truest form of herself and had found more of herself than she ever knew was there. Octavia had been bouncing around, six months in Afghanistan, two years in Indonesia, time in Rwanda, Somalia, Georgia, and the Balkans.

Octavia went through the military but her studies had focused in psychology of conflict. She created and piloted initiatives to turn child soldiers and had designed the program they were using to help former militants transition back into society peacefully. She had found moderate success, which was better than any attempt before her, so she was being sent all over to start up programs for the rehabilitation of child soldiers.

Octavia had been persuasive, incredibly persuasive. She got Raven to sign up for the next tour after a twenty minute conversation. Raven had gone for six months to Somalia. Octavia was there, but apparently they did not see each other. Apparently Octavia would be at base for a few days formulating plans but would be back out in the field as soon as possible to check their sources, track their targets, and then to oversee the programs and return. Raven said she would be gone for weeks at a time and they could check in rarely. Raven said that while she missed Octavia, she was so busy, she wouldn’t have time to hang out much anyway. Raven had worked on the medical equipment that was at the camp in Mogadishu and had creative liberty with getting machines to work with what she had. She had trained a few of the older children that were living in one of the camps to operate some of the machinery and had created a mini engineering team while there. Raven was so proud when she talked about them and when she got letters from any of them. Sometimes they would ask her questions about potential projects and other times they would let Raven know how the McGyver squad was doing. Every letter began, "Oh Captain, my Captain."

Raven would never admit to it but she cried when she came home. She thought about going back, but it was unlikely she could get the same placement if she re-upped. She also couldn’t go as a private citizen, but she wanted to be back.

When Octavia had come back for a week, it had taken all of a 30 second reunion for Octavia to know Raven wanted to go back. Octavia had been there to see her brother, and of course Raven, but mostly, she was there to see Clarke.

Clarke had finally broken up with Finn. It had been long overdue in Raven and Octavia’s eyes, and eventually in Clarke’s. Finn had been studying medicine too, he was top of his class, well regarded, and came from an old family, just like Clarke’s. Octavia and Raven found that after Clarke and Finn got together, Clarke was around less and less. This was quite a feat because They had all met at school and had many of the same classes first and second year. When they reached third year, Clarke had moved in with Finn and only went to class and home. Octavia and Raven had split off into their own programs and they would have to trap her on her walk home to talk to her. They called and she wouldn’t pick up. They went to the house and Finn would say she was focused on her homework.

Eventually, Raven and Octavia kidnapped Clarke for the weekend. They went to her house when she was out, grabbed some of her necessities, and picked her up after class. They drove out to the coast and it took a while for Clarke to break. It had been hard and they all stayed a week longer than expected after Clarke gave in and said she didn’t want to go back to Finn.

It took Clarke a long time to even start healing and she had even tried to go back to Finn’s house once after she moved in with Octavia and Raven, but eventually, she got her life back on track. She began drawing again and even painting. Raven and Octavia had always said it was like Finn was a storm that blacked out the majesty of the sky. They knew it was still there and knew it would come back to them if it wanted to, if Clarke wanted to. Finally, she had.

 

The packet continued to describe the team structure on the ground, and basic information the group would need to know. Pike was responsible for introducing the structure of aid, military structure, addressing ‘real life’ situations, and preparing the team mentally.

Today it seemed Pike wanted to drill home that everything was dangerous and that if they stepped out of the medical tent, they would immediately be struck by something nefarious and die on the spot. He talked about how the disease devastated the continent and that although they would read about The Commander, that 'the half god' was no more than a child who was glorified by a primitive legend that the forest people believed and propagated. He dismissed the legend and the Commander but noted that the people of most of the clans and in Polis viewed the Commander as a God and to reject, insult, or dismiss the 'half god' in anyway would be to put oneself in danger.

 

Truthfully, Clarke was a little worried as she and Raven headed to lunch together. They made their ways to the cafeteria and grabbed trays. They walked the line and picked up steamed broccoli, oranges, fig chicken with green beans, quinoa with corn and pea salad, and a yogurt cup. Raven looked at around with a distasteful look and seemed to be searching for more.

“I assumed the food would be basic when we got to our destination, but even here. Where’s the pizza, where are my calories, where is my sugar?” Raven complained.

Clarke laughed and replied, “they are probably trying to get us in as best of condition as they can before we leave so if there are any deficiencies our bodies have a better chance at adjusting without severe malnutrition effects.”

Raven smiled, “are you saying that it’s not possible to survive off ramen and rice for six months because I seem to remember very little else to break up the diet our first year in the dorms.

“Do you remember how much better Octavia did than us on her meal plan?” Clarke retorted.

“Yea, well if Octavia’s soccer scholarship wanted to pay for our meal plans, I would gladly have accepted. Unfortunately, my engineering scholarship decided to only cover the biological necessities like lab equipment and protective gear. Though again, I completely agree with the explosives being considered necessary.”

“Well, I don’t think there will be any use for those particular skills where we’re going. Do you Rae?” Clarke asked with some fear seeping through in her tone.

“No, if it’s anything like last time, Pikey is here to scare us into not breaking rules and not asking questions about what the military personnel are up to. Once I was on the ground, I connected with my unit and they gave me all the information I actually needed. When I got comfortable with the camp and what I was expected to do I realized how much freedom I had and how much people wanted to have me there. Everyone I ran into was helpful and curious. There were quite a few theft attempts when I would show things off in the camps and the markets to the kids, but I was giving the trinkets out anyways. It was a way to build relationships and get access to more supplies, and eventually how I found the kids to form the McGyver squad. They came up with a pretty good plan to try and take a prototype I was working on that would serve as a rudimentary scanner for metal in the body and produce a clear enough image that you could operate in the field. The device could find shrapnel scattered throughout a leg and then plot a way to get it out avoiding critical locations in the body and reducing risk of further injury. I had brought it to the market in Mogadishu to trade for some parts for another device. My better prototype was back at camp anyways. I had run it over some of the people’s arms, legs, and backs, and the boys fell in love with it. They were asking tons of questions about how it works and even had me take part of it apart to show them the inside. They took turns putting elements of it back together again. When they tried to steal it the next day I offered them jobs instead. When they saw the lab, they saw a whole new world. We set up three rules. No taking things home without asking. No building projects without talking to me first. No bringing others into the lab. Anything else went.”

Raven looked at Clarke, “Sorry for the diatribe, I’m so excited and I miss them so much. I’ve been sending them blueprints and tech substitutions so they might be able to build a satellite or at the least a dish to tap into the military’s phone lines and be able to call me more often.”

Clarke scrunched her face. She felt so full of love when she heard Raven talk about her kids but there was a fair degree of concern for Raven and the McGyver squad to be tapping into military phone lines, even if it was to call Raven and talk about building medical technology to help people.

“Rae, I know you want to talk with them all the time, but do you think it’s a good idea to be advising them to hack into military phone lines?” Clarke questioned.

“Clarke," Raven deadpanned, "I was obviously kidding about that. The kids have all built phones and I send them credits to be able to talk with me and with their families and connect to the outside world. They decided they wanted their project to be installing a public satellite for one of the local camps so that people could connect to the outside world and give themselves more opportunities. If I just wanted to call them whenever I wanted, I would have just hacked the military lines myself. Obviously.” Raven gave that look of exasperation that let Clarke know there was no other logical conclusion to be had.

Clarke laughed heartily and rolled her eyes, “obviously.”

The pair had taken seats at a table by the windows and had been joined by a three people who would be going to different units than she and Raven. There was Monte Green was on tech team with Raven and would be Raven’s counterpart in Polis. Jasper Jordan was also on tech team but was a communications coordinator. Clarke assumes he was assigned to Polis as well, but couldn’t remember exactly. Then there was Harper. Harper was a logistician and would be stationed at a market town where Trikru territory and Floukru territory met. Clarke was pretty sure that Octavia was close to where Harper would be sent.

Conversation was easy but Clarke could tell nerves were high. It was a first time deployment for everyone at the table except Raven. Some of the others were asking Raven about her previous deployment and what they should expect. Clarke mostly gazed out the window and started daydreaming. She had of course seen pictures of Trikru territory and of Polis. She had dreamed of walking through the forest most nights since Octavia had sent her a letter about her change to Trikru territory. Octavia had included some fuzzy pictures of her village and of her time in Polis. Clarke found herself walking the same worn red path most nights. She could feel the sun on her shoulders and could feel the pull towards an unknown destination. She followed the road each night and took in the endless sea of grass but still, there was no clue where she was going. She had a deja vu feeling when the dreams started, but she had dismissed it as soon as it had come.

 

The group broke into their specialized teams for the afternoon session. Raven and Clarke waved to one another as Clarke turned into the medical unit. The room was set up to mock what a typical field station might look like. It was the same room they used to train all field workers so it wasn’t specific to their site but it was something.

The room was rudimentary and it looked like black and white photos that Clarke had seen of the world wars. There were cots full of dummies, a children’s unit was set up in the back, and the ‘paperwork station’ was a desk in the corner surrounded by boxes of forms strewn about. Clarke took a seat on one of the pop up chairs and was joined by Wells and Glass. She didn’t remember Glass’ first name and she felt rude to ask. She would have to ask Wells later.

Everyone had found their seats and were waiting for Doctor Miller. Doctor Miller, according to his snippet in the packet they received, had been a doctor during the continental wars and had left for the States when the Commander had initiated the coalition and formed a shaky peace. Clarke looked down and checked her Father’s watch - the session was set to start 20 minutes ago. Clarke made small talk with Wells and Glass but Clarke was in her head to focus on much of what was being said. A couple minutes later Dr. Miller walked in casually. Dr. Miller smiled and greeted the room. Dr. Miller took a seat at the front and took out his notepad. He focused for a few minutes before someone finally spoke up.

“Uh, Doctor Miller.”

“Yes” he replied without looking up.

“Is there something we should be doing right now?”

“No ma’am, there are no patients that you are able to do anything for in this moment. Your medical supplies have not arrived yet and you are out of gauze, bandages, penicillin, iodine, syringes, and antibacterial and the last influx of patience you had have used up most of the remaining supplies you did have. In addition, you’ve received radio communicae that a convoy expects to arrive at camp in the next eight hours and they have at least two dozen injured. You have attended to all the patients who are already in the medical facility and have found beds for those who needed them most, have treated those you could, and sent those who can leave on their way to receive other services around the camp.”

The room was incredibly tense and Clarke could feel her anxiety spike. There was always something to be doing. There was always more she should be doing. There was always someone who needed help. Clarke stirred in her seat and saw the looks of discomfort, confusion, and anger on the other faces.

“So we should do nothing but crossword puzzles?” The woman asked angrily.

“This exercise is not about what you can do or problem solving or finding a way to be busy. This moment is about you coming to terms with the fact that you cannot always do something. Sometimes that will look like the situation I provided you. Sometimes it will look much much worse. I know you have all had losses on the beds. Ones that haunt you still. You replay what you could have done over and over, anything you could have done differently to change the outcome. You need to accept that in this world you will know there are solutions and that there are a hundred things you can do, but that you do not have the access or time to do anything about it and someone or in horrible situations, many someones will die.”

The room was silent. Everyone’s minds had jumped to the patients they had lost over the years.

Doctor Miller continued quietly and softly, “you have chosen to take on this mission and I will not lie to you and say it will be easier. In fact, by volume, you will likely find it more difficult in terms of number of people and also in deaths.” He took a moment. “There is no shame in not going. If this is not for you, please recognize that in yourself.” Somberly, he rattled on, “I do not want to romanticize the experiences you will have, this will likely be the most difficult endeavor you ever take on and you should be scared. If I impart anything to you, it is that so much will be out of your control at all times and I know many of us who become doctors to put more of the world under our control.”

“Alright, enough with the depressing introduction. Today we are going to talk about how your stations will likely look and function. Tomorrow please be prepared for us to dive into the depressing. We will take time each day to talk about what comes up for you and how you are feeling. Yes, feeling. If you do not have a healthy way to express what you are experiencing, you will either implode or explode and you do no favors to anyone if you do. The final day you will have with me, we will run scenarios and look at in field hacks and strategies. Questions?”

Clarke raised her hand, “Doctor Miller.”

“Please, Doctor Miller is my son. You may well meet him if you are heading into Sankru. He is the doctor now, I am merely an old man who imparts speculation as to what experiences you may encounter, however, I have always gone by Miller or Skarenfisa if you prefer to get a jump on local the local languages. My name is Trigedasleng, which I’m sure you are aware is the dominant language. I was named “scarred healer’. Doctor Miller pulled his collar and the large scar just started to be evident. He moved and rolled up his sleeve to show the extents of the scar.

“Sorry, could you repeat the name?”

“Skarenfisa. And what shall I call you?”

“I’m Clarke Griffin.”

“Very well, Ms. Griffin. You had a question?”

“Uh yes, why did you serve in this role? It seems all we have heard have been warnings. Also, Clarke is fine, if you please.”

“Clarke. Thank you for your questions. The reasons that one decides to start along a path are not always the same reasons why one continues on that path. Additionally, the reasons we ascribe to our being on the journey are often clouding our true motives. I told myself that I was going because I needed to serve, I needed to help those who had less, I needed to be needed. When I finally left that world, I might have said that it was the pull of the known that remained just outside my reach that demanded I start the journey, but as for with all stories, I stayed because of love. Were I to look back now, it was always for love. I doubt this makes too much sense at the moment, but if this is for you, your story will be the same as mine if you are able to see it.”

 

“Now, on to today’s mission. Here is what you need to know. Paperwork is not like it is here. No one will be paying you anything and you will not be billing. The only paperwork that matters is inventory and names. You will communicate with your logistician to try and keep up your supplies as best you are able. Functionally, you will need to learn the names of the people you treat so that you can record it on a life or death roster. These rosters are sent into the camps so that people can find their relatives and so that searches outside the camp can be conducted.”

The doctor continued instructing, “It is most likely that people will arrive in groups and people will often be sorted before they are escorted to you. If possible, your assistants will take on anyone who needs bandaging and small wounds addressed and have them wait outside the tent. They will bring in those who are most critically wounded balanced by those who have the highest likelihood of survival. This will be a harsh reality, but you will never hear a complaint from anyone. There is no way to describe what it will be like after your first wave. There are no shifts, I should clarify, you work when there is work to do. You will live in the camp and you will likely be housed next to the medical center. You may be close enough to hear the screams at night and you may be out of earshot. Make sure to bring headphones or earplugs, or something to help in case you are not out of earshot. It will never get easier and if it does, it is time to leave. Some of this will normalize, but be aware that some things you will experience should not be normalized.”

The doctor went on about expectations and how things were generally done. Clarke listened but found that no notes were necessary during his talk. He told stories and even got them to laugh by the end of the day. He had promised it would be hard and Clarke felt she had plenty to think about. What did he mean he went for love? How could you go for love? Did he find love when he was deployed? There were a thousand questions filling her mind.

She filled out of the room behind Glass and Wells who were chatting away. Clarke tuned in and out but primarily tuned them out. She was lost in thought until she found herself once again at Raven’s side.  
“How were medical lessons?” Raven asked with passing interest. She was busy digging into the food she claimed to hate and Clarke was sure that was the third spoonful of food that had passed Raven’s lips since the last time Raven swallowed.

“I liked Doctor Miller, he has really been there you know. His stories were mostly depressing and he went on about how he did it all for love, but I like him.”

Raven looked up but continued chewing. “You all have a hippie teaching you about Love in the Time of Cholera?”

“Kinda felt like that actually.” The women laughed together.

Raven continued eating.

“Rae, where do you put it?”

“Dude, you didn’t ask about my training yet.”

“Sorry to neglect you, how was your training this afternoon? Clarke asked with feigned intrigue.

“Dude, thanks for finally asking,” Raven exploded. Her arms were animated as she was describing some machine that they had taken apart and then had a challenge to piece back together after parts were removed or damaged when their backs were turned. She said it was like an ultimate puzzle and that she totally kicked Wick’s ass in rebuilding the machine. Raven bragged that she completed the task better and faster than the entire class and that she had time to fiddle around with the design and had an idea to make it portable.

“It was the coolest Clarkey! I’m so excited to go.”

 

They finished dinner with Raven going on about her day and Clarke mostly thinking about what she had heard in a commercial narrated by Judy Dench. The older woman had said that all trees were connected, but not just connected, they spoke, they felt, she wondered if the trees loved? She wondered if the trees loved the sky and that was why they reached for the sun with everything they have. She wondered if the trees were what called her. Was she chasing love in her dreams when she walked the forest floor? Was that safety and warmth and familiarity the love tugging her forward?

 

Clarke was happy to make it into her assigned dorm at the end of the day. Raven was going to meet up with the tech core and she had invited Clarke, but Clarke opted for her sketch pad and some hot chocolate. Clarke took her charcoals out and started sweeping her hand across the page. She started to take notice of what was forming when she also realized that she was smearing charcoal everywhere with the side of her hand. Clarke started drawing the path that called her forward before slipping off into slumber.

That night she followed the path into the woods. The red clay path remained but was now lined with trees where grass had been formerly. She felt the pull call to her with more force, she was getting closer. Closer to what? Where was this path leading. She took to a run to get as far as she could and found that as she tried to navigate faster, more obstacles got in her way and brought her back to the same speed. She was jumping over logs, climbing through plants, dodging rock piles, and felt like the video game where the frog tries to jump across six lanes of traffic. Clarke had always sucked at video games. She was good at eating popcorn and reading the drama over Raven’s shoulder when Raven started to complain that her guild or team was being “total drama island”, but she couldn’t actually play the games.

Clarke ran as fast as her dream lungs could carry her and saw nothing more than beautifully tall trees, overgrown ferns, and exotic plants everywhere. She heard the birds and mysterious insects. She just needed to get further. Just a little further. 

  
Clarke had fallen to the floor with a startling thunk. Her body felt trapped and she struggled to escape from the reality/dream mix. She felt a comforting hand stroking her hair and back and Raven was whispering calming words in Spanish, filling the room and pushing the dream further from Clarke's mind. 

"Esta niña linda  
que nació de noche  
quiere que la lleven  
a pasear en coche."

Clarke opened her eyes and thanked her best friend without words. Raven pulled her up and back on the bed, shifted the sheets and threw them over both bodies as she spooned Clarke. She let a hand fall across Clarke's stomach and pulled her close. Raven continued softly, "cántenle a mi niña, que se va a dormir." 

 

Clarke sank back into Raven and closed her eyes. She fell back into a fitful sleep. 


	2. T minus Twelve Days (Sontaim Zodon)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Enter Lexa. 
> 
> This chapter is to lay out the story line and then to give an idea of Lexa's relationships with those around her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for the positive feedback from the first chapter, this one is a little different, so let me know what you think and if you have any suggestions or if I need to make corrections. 
> 
> I was going to post another chapter instead, but decided since we met Clarke, it was time to meet Lexa. I will try to give a teaser of some Clexa action within the first few chapters so that is why you're reading you'll know if this is for you or not. So stay tuned...

** T Minus Twelve days to Arrival **

 

Lexa sat with her back pressed against the intricately carved wooden foot board of her bed. She then rolled her shoulders back and crossed her legs. Her eyes closed as she inhaled deeply and filled her chest. Lexa exhaled slowly and relaxed some of her body before bringing her thumb and forefinger to pinch the bridge of her nose. She tried to clear her mind and connect with the Heda spirit. 

There had not been a Heda for nearly three hundred years and Lexa recognized that her connection to the Fleim and the former Hedas was incomplete.  The Fleim had been damaged in the Praimfaya Wars and no one had been able to complete the trials and ritual ascension successfully, that is, until Lexa. 

 

Before Praimfaya, the leaders of each clan would present their Natblidas at age 5 for training and the children would be assigned a Fleimkepa. The group would spend nine months of the year in Polis training in military strategy, combat, cartography, literacy, history, and a host of other topics. For the remaining three months, the Natblida and their Fleimkepa would travel to one of the twelve territories to learn about the peoples they might one day be called to lead. When the tours had been completed, the Natblidas would be eligible to compete in the next conclave. 

The last Heda had died trying to protect the Fleim. When she had fallen, the rituals were performed and a conclave commenced. The Natblida who emerged victorious was unable to accept the Fleim in its broken state and died trying to ascend. For a few more years, conclaves were held in the hopes of someone being able to ascend, but the number of Natblidas being brought in for training grew smaller and smaller until there was a fear the Natblidas had died out. 

The Flamekepas had scattered across the lands seeking Natblidas. Occasionally a Natblida would be found and brought to Polis for training. They would complete their training and then a conclave would be held. The Natblida would face the challenges and only once had a Natblida even been able to defeat the challenges. The Natblida had died trying to accept the Fleim as well. 

Lexa's mother knew what Lexa was when she was born. Lexa bore the Heda mark on her right wrist, bled black, and was born with the symbol of the Flaim at the base of her neck. She was raised as a Commander and had been taught early on about the pillars; wisdom, compassion, and strength. Strength had come naturally to Lexa. She was physically stronger than her peers, being a Natblida, but also drove herself to train harder than each of them. She embraced her fate to become the next Heda. She began practicing with the spear and Escrima Sticks at the same time she was learning to master walking. Her mother had withheld the teaching of other weaponry and combat because Lexa would learn the specialties as she toured the clans and would master them in Polis. 

Lexa's mother had drilled Lexa on history and sent her to bed every night with the legends of her people. Her mother knew that Titus, the head Flaimkepa would return for Lexa when on Lexa's fifth birthday. Until that day, her mother sought to instill as much of her self and her people in Lexa so she might always have a touchstone. 

 

Lexa would request the same story every night from her mother, Sontaim Zodon. It was Lexa's favorite and she had spoken it to herself every night of the first year she was away from home. 

"Sontaim Zodon," her mother would begin as Lexa snuggled into her side by the fire, "is the Legend of Fate." Lexa had repeated these words after her mother each time she spoke them. 

"Somtaim Zodon is the Legend of Fate."

"Yes" her mother would coo. "It is the Fate of our people, of all our peoples."

Lexa would listen intently, knowing that there was something more than just legend to the story. 

 

 

"In the beginning, there was The Earth and the Skai. The Earth so loved the Skai and the Skai so loved the Earth that one day, the Earth decided to give to the Skai a child. The Earth had molded a body from soil and clay, attached limbs of wood, eyes of moss and created blood of the river. Earth presented the body to the Skai and the Skai whispered air to fill the lungs and give thought. The Skai was so moved by the gesture, the Skai returned with a gift. The Skai gathered blood of rain, body of cloud, and eyes of stars and presented it to the Earth. The Earth added young bark, snow, and flowers to complete the body and life from the trees. The Heda en Prisa were born of that love. As more were born, they became the Wonkru and Wonkru wandered the world as its home. Wonkru breathed the Skai, slept under the stars, fished the seas, ran through the forest, and lived in harmony."

"Until the Foto!" Lexa shouted while snuggling closer to her mother's side. 

Her mother put her hands on her hips and looked down at Lexa with a smirk, "Are you telling Sontaim Zodon or am I, little one?"

"No, no. You can tell it" Lexa said quickly.

"Yes, until the Foto." The two sat side by side in front of the fire as if painting a picture they both could see. "The Foto attacked the Earth. It was jealous of the Earth, the Skai, and their Wonkru. It sought to take the Skai for itself by destroying the Earth and the Wonkru. The Foto brought fire to scorch the plants and brought famine to the Wonkru. The Foto brought darkness and cold until the plants shrunk back into their pods in the soil. The Foto brought disease that no medicine could stop and brought death to the Earth. The Skai looked at its' love in so much pain and cried. The tears of the Skai put out the fires, filled new rivers, and uncovered the seeds, but it cost the Skai its' life. The Skai had given itself for the Earth and Wonkru. The air became toxic and many of the Wonkru died in the battle against the Foto."

Lexa leapt from her seat and stood in front of the fire mimicking taking a deep breath, "the Heda took the deepest breath and sucked in all the air into her lungs" Lexa announced triumphantly. "When she breathed it back out, it was clean and the others were able to breath again, but it left her blood black from the toxins."

"That is how we trace the line of the Heda, we seek the Natblidas among us. We seek the lineage of the Heda who saved the Earth and allowed the Wonkru to breathe."

Lexa continued, "And the Prisa. The Prisa gave her life for the Skai." Lexa was still bouncing excitedly in front of the fire. 

"She gave her life for us all." Lexa's mother corrected. "The Prisa looked at the destruction that raged around her and knew what she had to do. Most of the Skai had been destroyed, but the Prisa armed herself with the winds, shielded herself with the air, and armored herself with the clouds. She took to the Skai and attacked the Foto" Lexa's mother stated. Lexa grabbed one of her Escrima Sticks and took to a low fighting stance. She balanced herself and prepared to strike. Her mother continued on, "the Prisa defeated Foto in the most epic battle that anyone would ever witness."

Lexa danced around in front of the fire until her mother's arms reached out and looped around her waist, pulling the little body into her lap. "The Foto was defeated that day, but not destroyed." Lexa couldn't help but giggle at being pulled down into her mother's lap and being tickled, despite the gravity of the story. 

Lexa interjected again, "The Prisa gave her breath and thought back to the Skai so the Skai could protect the Earth, her Heda, and their Wonkru. The new Skai keeps a vigilant watch for the Foto. That is why we see storms, when the Foto tries to return - the Skai is defending us."

"And what of the lights that dance and paint our horizons?" The mother asked her child.

"The painted dawn and dusk are the messages to the Heda, promises that the Prisa will return, of their eternal bond because the Heda was left alone to watch over their Wonkru."

"Yes, my little one. But, would the Prisa leave her Heda alone?"

"No, she gave one last gift to Heda and one gift to the Wonkru."

Lexa's mother affirmed, "Yes, Prisa gave her spirit to the Fleim so that the spirit may be reborn in another and a special token to her Heda so that she might find her again. The Heda took the Fleim to the sacred place and gave her spirit to the Fleim as well, this became their gift to their Wonkru. Now the Prisa en Heda spirits are reborn in cycle." The mother changed tones to something more dramatic, "just before the Heda sacrificed herself, Heda fashioned a token of her own so that teh Prisa may always find her. Heda laid down the two tokens and with each rebirth, the Heda en Prisa were drawn together. And so balance was restored for many lifetimes."

"But the Foto" Lexa said matter of factually.

"Yes," Lexa's mother said in an ominous voice, gently shaking the child in her lap with fake urgency, "the Foto. The Foto knew it could not beat the watchful Skai and instead chose another tactic. The Foto put itself into a token and sent itself to Earth. It polluted the minds of the people of the world and turned them against each other. The Foto brought war. Wars raged and began to destroy the Earth and Wonkru once again. The Heda en Prisa rallied the Wonkru and fought the Praimfaya Wars. During these battle, the Foto sought the Fleim. Heda en Prisa fought the Foto with blades and arrows but the Foto was able to damage the Fleim and the tokens of the Heda and Prisa were taken. There were traitors among the Wonkru, who thought they could rise above the Heda and Prisa, who forgot the old ways, who were turned by the wickedness of the Foto to greed, envy, and hate. That is why after Praimfaya the Wonkru broke into thirteen clans that pretend we are not all the same and why when the Natblidas tried to ascend, they could not. It is also why most Natblidas cannot even complete the trials of the conclave.  Without the tokens of the Prisa and Heda, one cannot hope to ascend and without both, one cannot hope to restore the full power of the Fleim and defeat the Foto."

"But there is no balance because we only sought the Heda, defender of the Wonkru."

"Exactly. The Natblidas were trained in history and legend, combat and strategy, and we forget the necessity of the Prisa for our people and for our Heda. In the aftermath of Praimfaya, no Heda has been enough to reunite the clans. Tell me the thirteen clans, why they are named and what you will learn with them, little one."

"Sha. First I will see the Ouskejon Kru in the Northeast. They are so called for their blue cliffs and howling rivers. I will learn trapping and how to read the prints of the animals. The next year I will go to the Boudalan Kru and lean the War Club. The Boudalan are names for the rocks and their ability to navigate the canyons and of their engineering. I will learn to build from the Boudalan. I will then go to Delfikakru, named for their foresight and learn the shield. I will have to grow strong to be able to use the shield and be aware of what is around me. 

When I am eight I will live with the Lake People, the Podakru, and learn the spear and dagger. They will also train me to fish the lakes and beginning boating. Next I will see the desert people, the Sankru, known for their ability to disappear. They are as swift as the sand on wind and I will lean the Jambia as my weapon but I will also develop my tracking and survival in another climate and be given my first horse so I can learn to care for it's needs as my own. They will also begin to teach me the stars so I will never be lost, even in the emptiest desert. 

When I am 10, I shall go to Azgeda, the ice nation and I will learn to master the sword and to be one with the ice of the North. Azgeda are fierce warriors and are talented trackers. There is little to gather in their Northern lands and so they are also excellent planners and well equipped at preserving all sorts of foods. I cannot wait to see Azgeda. One of the warriors told me that the lights dance in the Skai when the world is cold. I asked if he saw it as a gift from the Prisa to her Heda. He said it was just a children's tale, but I told him that it was the Prisa calling me North and that she is waiting for me there. 

Next, I will go to Floukru, the boat people, and become a navigator and learn the trident.  I will remember what I learned with the Podakru in fishing and setting water traps, and how to read the stars, but with Floukru, I will sail the open seas. I will be away from all land markers and have my first test in being one between the Earth and Skai. 

Yujleda, clan of the foliage, will teach me the trees and ax. The Southern forest is not as hospitable as ours and the people make use of the swamp lands for farming and gathering. 

When I am strong enough and have turned thirteen, I will live with Trishana Kru of the bright forest and learn the bow. I will become a hunter. Next, I will travel to Ingranrona Kru, the riders of the plains and I will learn horses and the sickle. I will have ridden before my time with the Ingranorona but from them I will learn racing, discipline, and combat upon horseback. The Louwoda Kliron of the Shallow Valley will teach me the throwing stars.

At seventeen, I will return home and learn medicine and how to be one with the woods." Lexa beamed. Her mother asked her the same thing every night and Lexa recited them with the same ease as she might name the the animals living in a tree or the colors of leaves. 

"What will happen next?" 

"There is no more thirteenth clan and so I will go to the dead zone; lostlands of the Skaikru. It will be a time of reflection and the final journey before I begin the trials of the conclave."

"Why is a conclave held, little one?" 

"The conclave is the opportunity for a Natblida to show they have learned the strengths of the people, have taken in the wisdom of the past, and can lead with compassion" Lexa crowed. "When I show my warrior and Titus that I am the pillars, my warrior will give me my markings. I will paint them everyday. I hope I get a cool design."

"Yes my little one. But, what is most important for you to remember on your journey to becoming a true Heda?"

"It is a Prisa en Heda that are needed to defeat the Foto and bring our people back to being Wonkru. I cannot hope to restore all that once was if I am alone."

"And now, I think it is time for sleep, Lexa."

"I'm not tired though, can you tell it again?"

"You know the Santaim Zodon as well as I do. You will have to speak it to yourself when you leave to Polis and begin your training."

"What if I forget it?" Lexa asked with a bit of fear in her voice.

"Lexa, this is the story of all our people, it is the story of you, of me, of your past and future. Sontaim Zodon is who you are, you cannot forget who you are can you?"

"But what if I do, what if I get so busy that I forget to tell myself it every night? What if I become like the Heda after Praimfaya and try to push forward without compassion and seek revenge?"

"Tell me the pillars."

Lexa spoke softly, "A Heda en Prisa are compassion, wisdom, and strength for their Wonkru and for each other."

"If you think you might forget, we can write it down before Titus comes for you and you leave. How does that sound?"

"Okay." Lexa easily agreed and moved into her bed. She snuggled under the furs and watched her mother exit the room. Lexa waited ten minutes and then got out of bed. She did the same thing every night and her Mother knew because Lexa woke up each morning with a fur draped over her. She slid on her boots, grabbed her jacket and slowly lifted the curtain to check that the main room was clear and her mother had moved to her sleeping quarters. She crept through the main room of their dwelling and made her way to the front door. She quietly unlatched the door and moved silently to the garden. She laid on her back in the grass and stared at the Skai.

Not much later, she hear soft footsteps approaching. She knew the girl was trying to be silent and sneak up on her. Lexa waited until Costia was just a step away from jumping on her and Lexa flipped her body and wrapped Costia's ankles together. Costia fell to the soft ground and Lexa crawled on top of her by the time Costia had blinked. Costia started laughing, "can't beat you huh Lex?"

Costia was two years older that Lexa but they had been close since Costia's Father had moved them to the village. Costia had long dark hair and deep brown eyes. Even as a child, Lexa knew she loved to look at Costia. Her favorite thing was to run with Costia. They would run and Lexa had run into multiple trees, fences, and tripped in an embarrassing number of cow pies while distracted by Costia's hair. 

"You'll have to do better than that to beat me." Lexa retorted.

Lexa rolled off Costia and took her place with her back on the cool grass. "Cos, do you think the Sontaim Zodon is a baby story?"

"Who told you that?"

"A warrior who came back from Azgeda. He told me about the lights and when I told him it was the Prisa calling to me, he laughed."

"It has been so long since there has been a Heda, people are starting to forget. They are starting to lose hope." Costia reached out and took Lexa's hand reassuringly. 

"I know, but I can't do it any faster."

"Don't worry Lex. When you become Heda, there will be no doubt left in anyone's mind." Costia stated like it was a fact. She then asked, "what do you think Floukru will be like?"

"I don't know. I want to see Azgeda most of all" Lexa replied. 

Costia laid next to Lexa in the grass with her head next to Lexa. She adjusted her hand in Lexa's and laced their fingers. Lexa returned the hold on Costia's hand and ran her fingers of her other hand through the soil and thought of what it took to sacrifice one self for her people. She thought about the Skai and the Earth and how much they loved each other. she thought of how much the Prisa had loved the Earth and the Wonkru that she left her Heda. Lexa vowed she would find the tokens, her Prisa, restore the Fleim, and defeat the Foto. She fell asleep once again, making great plans, and laying next to Costia. 

 

 

The Gathering of the Clans was giving her a headache, and it hadn't even started yet. She detested the political games that the ambassadors played at their normal counsel meetings, but the Gathering of the Clans was above and beyond. Fortunately, Lexa only had to endure the Gathering twice a year, once at planting season and the other at harvest - identified by the equinox. Lexa was proud of having created the coalition and knew the gathering of the clans was just as important as the counsel meetings. She often thought it would be more productive to have closed meeting with the clan leaders, their sekends, and the ambassadors, but she had made the decision that at the Gathering of the Clans, anyone could present to the counsel if brought forth by a clan leader. It was met with resistance from some of the clans, but others brought forth representatives to recommend trade alliances, to present evidence of attacks by other clans, or to have Heda settle disputes. This year, she knew Trikru would want action to be taken against Azgeda. Lexa knew she needed the Azgeda warriors against the mountain and she also knew that Azgeda disrespected her alliance by allowing their villagers and small bands of warriors to attack outlying Trikru villages. Trikru had not been able to provide evidence last gathering, but she had no doubt they could this year. 

Tomorrow the gathering would commence. Lexa would have to dress in her full regalia and the first day would be spent just on updates from the clan leaders and their ambassadors. Lexa rather looked forward to this part of the gathering. She liked to hear about how the people were doing and what their forecast was for the next six months. She most looked forward to seeing the new clan leaders and ambassadors tell her about the status of their people to measure their awareness of their people and also to see how truthful their presentation of their needs. Lexa would send out scouts to each of the clans weeks in advance to survey the lands and take inventory. Her scouts were very practiced hands by now and were rarely lacking in their reports. 

Lexa most detested the formalities that had been insisted on while she was forming the coalition. No clan wanted to feel disadvantaged or that the Heda would push the agenda of her own clan over the others. Lexa allowed and followed the formalities because a Heda was for the grounders, not just for the Trikru and she had spent two decades trying to prove it. She worked hard to upkeep her ability to speak at least some of each of the languages and chose to communicate in only gonasleng while in Polis. 

 

Lexa had come to Polis three nights ago. She had met with each general before making her way to Polis and had met with three of the scouts on her travels from TonDC to Polis. She had Anya stationed in TonDC and Indra discretely with the Trikru at their border with Azgeda. When She spoke with Indra, she knew the attacks had been ramping up and Lexa suspected that Azgeda was training villagers as warriors without intention to send them to the general force. She could not be sure until she spoke with a source higher up in Azgeda ranks, but she saw the evidence of the battles. Indra had been helping villages to set traps their villages that would help them defend from small attacks and was also trying to reconstruct the communication system between the villages to be able to summon aid. She would be sending a young warrior from one of the villages that was attacked to speak at the gathering but did not feel that her time could be spared until the systems were in place or Azgeda attacks were addressed. Lexa told instructed Indra that her presence would be required during the week because it would be difficult to explain why one of her top four generals was not at the front lines or at the Gathering, but Lexa owed no explanation and would dismiss the question quickly if asked. She did however have concern about what others with political ambitions may say about the absence to others who could be swayed easily. Lexa worried that if she was open about bolstering Trikru villages on the Azgeda border she would fuel Azgeda's argument that Trikru was preparing to attack Azgeda. The balance between the two clans was fragile as was her young coalition and a war between Azgeda and Trikru could decimate their lands that she was trying to rebuild. 

Anya had more bad news. She said the mountain had grown bolder and was trying to expand their reach. The army had been tracking mysterious beasts that moved by night and did not have enough detail to draw conclusions beyond the fact that the creatures were something beyond animal but not human. Lexa would be spending more time in Trikru territory to keep an eye on Azgeda and to be at the front with Anya and this could to a weak or desperate mind look partial because Lexa had been born to the Trikru. Trikru is the largest clan and Trikru warriors made up the majority of the ranks of the army. She felt it was a fine line to walk and detested that she could not just do what was in the best interest of all without having everything questioned or putting her coalition at stake. This was the closest the clans had come to peace in three hundred years, and it was in large part due to her. 

When she had gone to Her other two generals, they had little to report. One was traveling with Sankru and trying to gather and train new warriors on horseback. The other was in Polis for the gathering. Once the gathering ended, he would return to TonDC. Lexa's mind wandered to the beasts Anya spoke of and the boldness of the Mountain. She was hoping that Anya's new sekend would be able to provide more information at the gathering. Truthfully, Lexa imagined herself tracking the beasts, being in the trees again, on the hunt, using her core skills, and seeking the truth. This was not the time for fantasy, not with the clans arriving and the gathering starting so soon.

 

The Fleim did not appear to have anything to say to her this evening though Lexa focused her energy for a couple hours trying to forge the connection. Eventually, she gave up and debated training or going to find company to clear her mind. She decided that she would train first and see how she felt afterwards. 

Lexa threw on her black hoodie and covered her lower face in a running mask to protect from the cold and to hide her identity as she was planning on making her way to the main gate of Polis. She grabbed her long dagger and sheathed it at her thigh. She took her short dagger and added it to the sheath under her pant leg at her ankle, and headed for the door. Lexa began to descend the stairs of Polis tower. She took them two at a time and though she moved swiftly, she moved nearly silently. She kept to her toes and kept her weight balanced back so if she heard someone, she could stop and stay unseen. She was a couple floors from the ground and felt her confidence build that she had made it until there waiting on the very last stair stood a familiar face. Her mentor of so many years, with a shaved head and tattoos on display, Lexa stopped on the stair just in front of him and made eye contact.

"Fleimkepa." Lexa greeted the older man with a controlled respect.

"Heda." Titus responded and bowed his head slightly to her. "The party from Yujleda have just arrived."

"Good. They will have time to eat and rest before we commence in the morning." Lexa responded. Lexa had always struggled with the leader of the Yujleda and knew that he had agreed to be a apart of the coalition because they needed the trade to survive. The Yujleda had struggled to meet their basic food needs over the past few year and Lexa had made sure that no one starved. For this, the leader resented her. He resented her for being able to care for his people when he could not and he felt indebted. He had brought in outside aid to support his people and Lexa hated the idea, but she knew with the fragility of the coalition she could not dictate how the Yujleda attempted to care for it's people when they were facing tragedy, yet. She would have preferred that they asked for what they needed at a gathering so that Lexa could have found ways to meet the needs, but the aid organizations were there before she had been born and they would not be leaving until she could provide a more successful alternative. 

"Yes, their horses have been tended to and they have been taken to their rooms in the tower."

"Good. Is there anything else, Titus?"

"You are special, Heda. No one has done what you have." Titus said solemnly and Lexa could feel the caution that was about to follow. "I pray this fragile coalition finds even more strength to stand on at this gathering."

Lexa waited for Titus to continue. Even after twenty three years, he still had a lesson for her each time they spoke. 

"The success of the coalition and these gatherings stands on the back of your sacrifices and I feel you are being pulled in many directions of late, Heda."

Lexa had been entirely clear about her life's direction since she was three years old. She had everything laid out for her, but she had learned early on that doing things the way she was told and the way her mind willed did not always agree. She had always given weight to Titus' teachings, but there were other voices she was drawn to and for some reason, she could feel that something was about to shift. Something was coming nearer and she did feel her thoughts pull toward it. 

Lexa nodded at Titus to acknowledge that he had spoken, but not to agree. Titus received the nod in the same understanding. They had butted heads since the beginning, but they had a great respect for one another as well. Titus had been there Lexa's whole life. Titus collected her from her village, was her teacher in Polis, gave her guidance when she left with Anya for tours, and would take her home for a week each year for five years to visit with her mother, baby sister, and Costia.

Lexa had been stubborn and had wanted to do things her way. Titus was also stubborn and followed tradition religiously. Their biggest fight erupted when Lexa told Titus at seven years old that she would be going on two tours each year following with Anya and returning to Polis for only six months each year. Titus had strictly forbid it, that was not tradition and not how to become Heda. He and Lexa argued many nights and into the mornings, but Lexa knew if she was going to become a leader for her people in a modern age, she needed to understand the modern world they lived in. Titus told her again and again that the way to prosperity was to return to the past. Lexa knew that the ways of the past would lead them to another future that mimicked the current one, where people were divided into clans, war was everywhere, and nothing could be whole. 

Lexa and Anya had fought over this as well, but Anya finally agreed. She had not been easy to persuade and Lexa had to promise that she would learn all the information in a fraction of the time allowed. She would have to be incredibly dedicated both physically and in her studies. Lexa took on as much responsibility as she could. She planned the tours to match up with the most opportune time for her to be with each clan. She wanted to see their triumphs and struggles while also navigating the restrictions imposed by Anya and Titus. Anya and Titus had identified placements for her in each territory. Sometimes they would stay in a village for a week and other times they would stay for two of the three months in the same place. Lexa had to seek out her teachers and was responsible for showing her worth as an apprentice and being worthy of being taken on for such a short duration with no potential of returning. Anya had been constantly impressed by Lexa's ability to seek out those willing to teach her. 

 

One night Lexa came back to their tent in Podakru lands and told Anya that she had found a captain to take her on and they would leave at first light. Anya stared at her in disbelief but went along, waiting for Lexa's announcement to prove huberistic. At dawn, Lexa went bounding down the dock to the ships and Anya realized she had negotiated with the clans' elder boatsman to take her on. The elder was famous among his people for reading the waters and what lay beneath the surface. He was an ideal teacher as he had also been a warrior for most of his lifetime. How had Lexa found him?

Lexa greeted the old man as if they were old friends. Anya walked down the dock and greeted the elder in turn. 

He greeted her in the same cheery fashion he had greeted Lexa and then made his declaration to them both, "I will take her on the water from dawn until midday. She will learn the legends of our people, our history, and our skills. She will return to you ready to train. The last two weeks before you leave, we will live aboard the ship and study the stars at night and learn how the water can create illusions in the darkness. I swear on my life and on the future of all our people that no harm will come to her while she is in my care."

Young Lexa beamed at Anya. Lexa kept hands at her sides but her chest was full and her chin was high, and that devilish smirk sat on her lips. She stood just higher than Anya's waist and Anya shot a look at her so stern that mountains may have cowered in its' wake, but not Lexa. 

"Who will know what we are?" Anya asked the old man.

"I will know and anyone else who cares to see. For those who do not or cannot, I will tell them after your departure that you were here and she learned the ways of our people. That she became one of us and that she is of us. But now is not the time. I will introduce her to the other boatsmen as my granddaughter and say she is with me for the season to learn. A young man has also volunteered to teach her the spear and dagger since my body does not move as well as it once did. He will meet you at midday today Anya kom Trikru and prove his skill and aptitude as a teacher."

Anya nodded in silent agreement. How had Lexa come to find this man? Lexa waited for approval from Anya before joining the elder upon his ship. Anya turned to face her and cautioned, "don't fall overboard and drown on your first day, I want to stay for the harvest feast at least."

Lexa spat back, "you'd love if I fell over board, then you could eat my plate at the feast."

"Please little one, you are too small and the amount of food they will give you will be meager, but now that I think of it, the food would be less of a pain in the ass."

Lexa knew Anya was just trying to egg her on and she took the bait. She lurched forward and attempted to strike Anya, but Anya placed a stiff palm to Lexa's forehead and held her at arm's length. She laughed and taunted Lexa as Lexa swung for Anya's elbow. She could not hit her elbow enough to break the lock, so she dropped down and went to kick her legs out. Anya stepped back and waved at the boatsman. "You're gonna miss your ride if you keep trying to pick fights you can't win."

"Well, maybe I can't win because I have a terrible teacher."

"Nope, definitely not that, I think it's because you're too small Lexie. Maybe some more cabbage stew will make you bigger."

Lexa hated cabbage stew. She often went hungry on those evenings because it would only make her sick later. She prepared her retort but then realized the captain was going to leave without her. She pulled a frantic look and shot a jab to Anya's gut before taking off towards the ship.

"That didn't even hurt. Who are you gonna beat with a hit like that." Anya laughed. She looked skeptically at the water and the unnaturalness of having people float on top of the water like ducks. Being on the water always made her ill and Anya had taken it as a sign that she had been built for land. Lexa however had never been on a boat and Anya hoped a little that she did get sick because the hit had stung, not that she would let Lexa know that.

Lexa bounded to the edge of the dock and launched herself off the large log forming the edge and caught herself on the ledge of the departing ship. She pulled herself up and hopped over the small rope rail , presenting herself for the captain. It had taken her less than two moons to locate not one, but two teachers during a war time in a small village where she knew no one and did not speak the language. Anya watched Lexa scurrying about the ship following the elder's instruction and a smile on her small and determined face. 

Before the boat was out of earshot, Lexa stood at the stern and shouted back to Anya, "my hit was flawless, you couldn't feel it because you're getting too fat, Anya. Maybe you need to stop stealing my apples and do some more work." With that, Lexa turned and went back to work. 

Anya was incredibly fond of the young child and took great pride in her accomplishments. She had never seen a pupil so driven or able to learn so quickly. Anya sure that Lexa was also gifted a stroke of luck, she was not ready to believe that the young girl could call people to her. The next tour was with Sankru and Anya was sure it would be more difficult as Sankru was at war with Trikru and hated Podakru. When they arrived at the placement Titus had found for them, the family was nearly inhospitable. They provided a sleeping room and clean water with meager food to the travelers and said good night without telling stories or even spending time together after introductions. 

Never the less, Lexa set out the next morning at dawn to find a teacher. Anya followed discretely behind as Lexa walked about without speaking to anyone. Eventually they found themselves at the market and Lexa approached a man selling tea sets in a stall. She joined him inside the open tall and they shared two cups of tea. Anya watched without being able to tell what the exchange included. After her second cup had emptied, Lexa walked on, Anya in silent tow. 

Lexa walked past a number of people and finally came to a stop at a barn. A young woman was tending the horses and Lexa began to ask questions about the animals, admiring their enormity and taking in the skill at which the woman tended the animals. She had found the teachers she needed for now. After some talking, the woman set a blanket across the back of a horse and boosted Lexa onto it's back. The mare was a beautiful brown with a jet black mane. Lexa ran her hands down the broad neck of the beast and spoke sweetly into its' ear. The girl gave few instructions to Lexa and then called the horse into a field. The horse walked slowly through the gate while Lexa shifted and got use to feeling the life underneath her. 

The girl then stood back and Lexa grabbed hold the horse's neck. She was not even given a bridle. Lexa was sure to fall. A fear rose in Anya that Lexa had pushed herself too far and that she was not ready to take this on. She was going to get hurt or killed. 

Lexa held tight to the horses neck as the horse started to move faster. The girl whistled again and the horse moved into a higher gear. Lexa was less rigid in this gear, but she was still being moved by the horse and not moving with the horse. When the young girl whistled again, the horse banked right and Lexa flew to the left. Her body hit the dirt and she rolled ungracefully before coming to a stop. She pushed her body up to look at the young girl and the horse, but instead found Anya. 

Anya prepared herself for Lexa to be angry, to feel betrayed, to feel she had made a mistake, but Lexa looked determined. She chased down the horse and ran by its' side as long as she could. The young woman had abandoned the two in the field and Anya had taken a seat on a log as she watched the spectacle. Lexa had run for hours with the horse learning the way the horse liked to move and change directions. She watched how its' legs found the ground without having to measure for holes or hills. Lexa watched the way the horse knew the Earth. 

Eventually, Lexa's body slowed and the horse took her cue. Lexa walked to Anya and the horse followed. 

"Look, I have a horse."

"What do you mean you have a horse, Lexa? You did not buy that horse or trade for it."

"No," Lexa said back, "I have this horse."

Anya raised and eyebrow and looked less than impressed. "What have you given to the young woman who let you have this horse?"

"The horse let me have it Anya, not the woman."

"Lexa, what impact will it have on this farm if you take one if their horses? How will they complete their work?"

"I will bring her back something more valuable at the end of our stay here." 

"Did you tell her that?" Anya inquired.

"No, I promised nothing in return. I did not ask for the horse either." Lexa stared at Anya blankly and wondered what conversation had led to Lexa walking away with a horse after an hour of conversation with no promises made or payment exchanged. She decided to switch subjects, hoping to be more successful there. 

"What of the tea maker?"

"What of the tea maker?" Lexa asked back curiously.

"What did you ask of him?"

"I asked him to make me tea, of course. What better does a tea maker do than make tea, Anya. You were following me the whole time, I would have thought you would have seen that."

Anya was perturbed by Lexa's attitude and decided that since Lexa knew everything, she would start her training early that day. "The rest of your teacher seeking will have to be done tomorrow Lexa. This afternoon we are going to spend with your new horse. Back to the field and go warm up." Anya barked at Lexa.

Lexa knew Anya was angry with her and rose with a smile. She took to the field without looking back and started her warm up routine while Anya opened their lunch and started munching away. Anya even fed Lexa's apple to the horse and made sure it was at a moment when Lexa could see the action.

"You want to be like the horse, Little Lexa, now is your time. You are going to run as the horse does, up and down the hillside." Anya directed. "Remember to take this giant thing with you too" Anya gestured to the horse that was still enjoying the apple. 

When Lexa walked back to the horse, Anya spoke up again. "Horses must learn to bear a rider." Anya packed a couple of rocks into the backpack and hoisted it up for Lexa to wear. Lexa glared at her teacher and allowed he to place the back pack on Lexa's shoulders. "There, you're ready to be the horse. Enjoy your freedom, now run."

Lexa turned to the horse and took off towards the hill, calling the horse with her. She ran the hill nine times until Anya spoke again. 

"This time, you will run as the horse does. On all fours."

Lexa shot Anya a look of disbelief before smiling and turning back to the hill. The hill seemed daunting to take on all fours, but it was for her horse. It was with her horse. "Sha" Lexa grumbled under her breath.

When Lexa was done with the hills, Anya ran her through drill after drill reviewing all she had learned this far. Lexa's muscles seared in her body, but she would not give into Anya so easily. She kept the smile on her face as she held herself in a low squat stance for the time it took Anya to recite the history of the Sankru and their mission for being there. 

When Anya finally closed the tale, Lexa's legs felt like the would collapse, but she held the squat long enough to clap back that Anya had forgotten a detail of their mission. "Yes Anya, and I need a horse if I am to learn how to ride on the sand and to care for a horse, do I not?" Lexa gave that grin that Anya hated and held the squat until Anya finally replied.

"Yes. You needed a horse."

"A horse that was mine, not one that was purchased."

"Ideally both, Lexa."

"No, this is better, this one is mine as I will be to it."

"Get up Lexa, it's time to spar."

Lexa released the position slowly and rose to her full height, making sure that her face did not betray the pain she felt through her body. After riding and the work out, she was surprised she could stand, but she could not show weakness if she wanted to continue to show that she knew what she was doing. 

They sparred until sunset and Lexa was covered in bruises. Anya was still a superior warrior, but Lexa was starting to be able to leave bruises on Anya as well. Anya still had a number of distinct advantages, being taller, stronger, and having fifteen years on the child served her when they sparred. Anya enjoyed taunting Lexa and her favorite move was to stiff arm the child knowing that she was just out of range of the flurrying fists. Lexa would have to be stronger because she had taken on more than Natblidas before her, trying to complete all her training by thirteen rather than eighteen and Anya had committed herself that if the child could complete the training, Anya would train her as hard as any before her. 

 

Lexa learned the lessons of the Sankru and had found her way into a band of village defenders after a month of becoming a horse and drinking tea, or so Anya titled Lexa's training regimen. When Lexa was ready, she found the defenders and she traveled with them across desert for a fortnight and trained with the master navigator on the return journey. She helped hunt for food, and learned the Jambia. From the tea master, she had learned the tales of the Sankru so well that she could tell them to the new travelers by the time she left with them. When she returned to Anya, she was speaking much of their dialect and had assimilated well. Anya could not believe in a month she had accepted the Sankru as part of her. They spent the last month training the Jambia and riding at different times through the sands. Anya would often blindfold Lexa and send the horse running. Lexa would take the blindfold off after an hour or two and then make her way back to Anya. Anya would take her horse out running in another direction and it was a giant game of hide and seek except that Lexa needed to find Anya before time run up, lest Anya get bored and break into their snack supply and eat all the apples, dates, and figs. 

On the last night of their night ride, it was time for Lexa to run and for Anya to seek. Lexa was to be given thirty minutes head start so that the sand would blow away her tracks and Anya could not just follow the horse. Lexa decided at the last moment as she watched the grains of roll over her feet that she did not need the head start so she grabbed Anya's saddle bag with the foods, mounted her horse and took off into the night. She knew exactly where she was going and just had to outrun the incoming sandstorm. She had plenty of time. 

Anya had mounted her horse and set off in pursuit until she realized a storm was coming and she did not have a place to hide. She turned back to the village and brewed on ways to punish the insolent child. 

When Lexa returned the next morning, covered in sand from head to tow and looking a reddish gray, Anya kicked back in the cot and continued reading her book. Lexa dropped a bag of fruit she had gathered at the market on Anya's lap as a peace offering but Anya was having none of it. She continued reading without looking up. Lexa pulled off her coverings and took a seat at the edge of her cot to relax. The night in the cave had been difficult. 

Anya continued reading. 

Lexa leaned down to remove her boots and shake the sand out. She began to lie down and felt the world drop beneath her. She landed with a thud atop of the wood that normally held up her bed. She shot a look at Anya and started to laugh. 

"Fine, I see how it is. Do you feel better now. I know your ego needed help because a child outrode you in a sand storm." Lexa quipped.

"No, my ego is just fine." 

Lexa did her best not to storm off but shouted that she was going to bathe. 

"There is no hot water, Lexie." Anya said without looking up but a smirk rising to her face. 

"Lexa, Anya, Lexa! You know I hate 'Lexie'" Lexa spoke back.

"I don't need hot water."

"Oh, and the bucket is gone."

"Why is the bucket gone, Anya?"

"Oh, I don't know. Someone must have decided to take it like they took the latching of your cot. Quite curious if you ask me."

Lexa grumbled... but went to search for the bucket. When she found one, she went to bathe and naturally, when she returned for her clothes, they too were gone. Lexa cursed Anya, but would not give in. She strutted from the bath house to their dwelling with no shame about her. 

"Is that the best you got, Anya."

"Lexie, Lexie, Lexie, where are you're clothes?" Anya was back in the cot reading and Lexa needed to gather her things to travel. Lexa gruffed about the tent preparing and packing her bag. Her clothes were left to dry by the fire and were waiting for her. The bucket had also returned. When she had packed and Anya had finally moved, they went to get the horses and leave, but Lexa's horse was gone.

"Anya! What did you do with my horse?!?"

"What, me? How could I have done anything Lex? I was just reading since you left me in a sand storm last night and then all morning to worry about you."

"Fine," Lexa huffed and shrugged her bag higher on her shoulder, "I'll go find her."

"We'll I hope you can catch up after you have to detour so much, I would hate for us to be behind because of you" Anya snided.

"Don't worry, I know you need more time in your old age, you get a head start, I'll catch up." Lexa stated and then took off running into the village to find her horse. 

Anya had the horse waiting just up the road tied to a fence waiting for them. She was prepared to tell Lexa too, if the girl had asked, but like Anya knew, Lexa would not bend her pride. Anya rode up the road, collected the second horse, fed them both and rested just off the trail for a couple hours until a defeated child started walking up the road. 

"Anya, I looked everywhere for her. We can't leave without her."

"No, Lexa, we won't," Anya said moving to show Lexa the mare was off in the grass with Anya's horse. 

Lexa beamed and looked up at Anya. Anya rested her elbow on Lexa's head, using her hand to support her head and pushing down a bit harder than necessary. "What did you give to the farm where you took the horse?"

"I did not take the horse." Lexa paused. "I gave them four goats, two slabs of salt, a new horse, and a small bag of coin."

Anya looked pleased at the generous price Lexa had paid the family.

"Good. Now let's go before we really are late."

Her two most difficult tasks were ahead, Azgeda, and then outside grounder lands. Anya feared for Lexa to face both, but at least she would be with Lexa in Azgeda. Titus had stayed in Polis between their tours, but they were with him half of every year and he would have Lexa reading during all but six daylight hours that were reserved for training. Lexa was devout to her studies, but often would sneak out during the middle of the day to wander the city. She said that because she could read, it was her responsibility to tell others about the things she read and to find the stories that had not been written. 

Anya often found Lexa trying to help the fisherman at the marina with their ships, at the market trying to tell stories with every grandmother and grandfather she could find, or in the training yard fighting warriors, one after the other. Anya was astounded by the young girl, but she was worried that her defiance would lead her into trouble if she came across the wrong person or at the wrong time. She was safe in Polis and Anya felt that Lexa carried that sense of security with her even when the conditions were not safe. Azgeda would be their ultimate test together. Anya feared most when they would finish Lexa's training and Lexa was set to enroll in university in California when she turned seventeen. Anya's uncle Gus had agreed to take Lexa for the duration of her schooling and teach her about the world. She would enroll as Alexandria Woods, niece of Augustus Woods. When Lexa completed her schooling, she would return to Polis and begin her conclave. She refused to take it on before she knew the world. Lexa told Anya and Titus that the clans were already a part of her, the conclave would actually test her ability to be a part of the clans and to be a part of the clans, but she was not just to be a part of the clans, she was to lead the clans. Lexa never wavered in her choice and eventually Anya and Titus switched from objecting entirely and refusing to admit that it could happen to objecting entirely and trying to make preparations for her. 

 

Lexa was confident in her plan, she always had been. She knew that the spirit of the Heda would lead her. Even now as she made her way to the training grounds to spar with warriors, she felt confident she would meet the needs of her people. She felt the exercise would clear her scatteredness and return her sense of control over her feelings. She could not figure out what she felt pulling her away from the gathering nor did she know where it was trying to pull her to, but her body and mind needed to move. 

The warrior yard was filled with young warriors trying to impress. Women and men of age gathered around the training yard to watch the warriors and she could hear the loud whispers and flirtatious remarks from fifty feet behind. She knew the unmated often accompanied the clan leaders and their parties of ambassadors to the gathering in the hopes of finding a houmon. Events were held each night of the gathering to focus the tense energy of the gathering of the clans away from fighting, well, away from fighting in the streets or along clan lines. The Heda was expected to judge all of the events and award a prize to the winning clan at the final feast. 

Lexa made her way through the crowd of on lookers, removed her coat, and stepped into the ring with a large man who had to outweigh her two to one or more. The man was surprised to see his Heda stand before him and greeted her with a firm grasp to her forearm as she returned one to his. His hand nearly encircled her arm and she could see his strength. The both gave a nod and stepped back into a fighting position. He held up his fists and she sized him up. She could not be stronger and he could lift her if she tried to get to his neck. She needed to target his feet and remove his ability to stand. She took some hard hits but returned them the same and came out victorious. When she released his legs so that he could stand, they once again received each others' forearms and the man thanked the Heda. He held his head high for having put on a good show in front of the other unmated adults against the Heda and Lexa turned to face another challenger.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, timeline in case that is helpful:
> 
> Five: Lexa visits Ouskejonkru  
> Six: Lexa visits Boudalankru  
> Seven: Lexa is with Delfikakru and then Podakru  
> Eight: Lexa goes to Sankru and Azgeda  
> Nine: Lexa visits Floukru and Yujledakru  
> Ten: Lexa visit Trishanakru and Ingoronakru  
> Eleven: Lexa visits Louwadakru and Trikru  
> Twelve: Deadzone or previous Skaikru lands for the purpose of our tale
> 
> Oooh... just have to find out what happens in between twelve and seventeen.... A quest perhaps...
> 
> Seventeen: Lexa goes to Uni in the States and is there for three years. 
> 
> Lexa then returns from the States to face the conclave and ascend (which she does...or else we wouldn't have a story)


End file.
